Totally Random
by witchwinx
Summary: It's a crazy world. At least in this school. With emos, retards, lazy asses and people running off to Suna, of course Sakura has a crazy life.
1. Chapter 1

From: "Haruno Sakura"

To: "Yamanaka Ino"

FREAK. I am frigging never talking to you again. And I used to call you my best friend. HA!

From: "Yamanaka Ino"

To: "Haruno Sakura"

I'M SORRY!!! What was I supposed to do? You know it was a family thing!

From: "Haruno Sakura"

To: "Yamanaka Ino"

What kind of best friend leaves their best friend in their time of need and runs off to bloody _Suna_?!

From: "Yamanaka Ino"

To: "Haruno Sakura"

I said I'm sorry. What more can I do? My mum dragged me in the first place.

From: "Haruno Sakura"

To: "Yamanaka Ino"

Arrgghh. Fine, fine, I know, I'm not being fair. But seriously Ino, I'm dying without you.

From: "Yamanaka Ino"

To: "Haruno Sakura"

No you're not. Come on, Sakura, you're a strong girl! You can do this!

From: "Haruno Sakura"

To: "Yamanaka Ino"

No need to sound like my mother.

From: "Yamanaka Ino"

To: "Haruno Sakura"

Uh uh uh! No spitefullity, Sakura dear!

From: "Haruno Sakura"

To: "Yamanaka Ino"

FYI, dear _mother_, it's spite, not spitefullity.

From: "Yamanaka Ino"

To: "Haruno Sakura"

You know I'm no good at English, give me a break.

From: "Haruno Sakura"

To: "Yamanaka Ino"

Hmmm… where are you right now?

From: "Yamanaka Ino"

To: "Haruno Sakura"

Bus. You?

From: "Haruno Sakura"

To: "Yamanaka Ino"

History, where else?

From: "Yamanaka Ino"

To: "Haruno Sakura" WHY??? What happened to party at Hinata's?

From: "Haruno Sakura"

To: "Yamanaka Ino"

It's _two o'clock_, Ino. And, that was yesterday.

And thanks so much for reminding me, my dear friend.

I hope you noted the sarcasm.

From: "Yamanaka Ino"

To: "Haruno Sakura"

Ohh, right, sorry, time change.

Reminding you of what?

From: "Haruno Sakura"

To: "Yamanaka Ino"

Hinata's party, damn it.

From: "Yamanaka Ino"

To: "Haruno Sakura"

Why?? What happened??

From: "Haruno Sakura"

To: "Yamanaka Ino"

… I dropped coke… on his… hair.

From: "Yamanaka Ino"

To: "Haruno Sakura"

SHIT, FOREHEAD!!!

From: "Haruno Sakura"

To: "Yamanaka Ino"

_No _shit, pig. This is the fifth party in a row I've dropped something on him. With the cake, I thought one small mistake won't ruin my chances, with the ramen, I thought, better watch it next time, with the soup, I was already thinking shit, shit, shit _before_ he asked me if I was aiming for him, with the book, I thought, it's ok, just a book, at least it's not food, until I dropped five bottles of nail polish over him at the frigging same party. But seriously, why the hell was he invited to a make-over party? This time, I was just like, really? I mean, really? Someone up there really hates me.

From: "Yamanaka Ino"

To: "Haruno Sakura"

Yeah, I was there all those times, you know. And that make-over party was mine, and it was awesome. I told him we were watching emo films so he would come. I wanted to give him a make-over while you held him down with your freakish strength, but _noo, _goody goody Miss Sakura would never agree to that! What did he do this time?? And wait, it was the _hair_! You've never got that before!

From: "Haruno Sakura"

To: "Yamanaka Ino"

Yeah, because forcing him to have a make-over was definitely going to win his heart. This time he just stared at me with his eyes all narrowed and accusing, before just shaking his head and walking to the bathroom. When he came out his hair was all flat and he looked almost as sexy as he does when he comes to school without brushing his hair in the morning. Which is very sexy. I still can't remember whether I was drooling or not. I know, but I think he's jut so bored with the dropping things that he didn't even bother saying anything.

From: "Yamanaka Ino"

To: "Haruno Sakura"

Yeah, dropping things on him at every party you meet isn't the sure way to go either, forehead. Whoooooa. Well, congratulations on making it out of there alive! He must really like you if he let you get away with that. And, yeah, you'd find any hairstyle sexy after having to look at that chicken's butt every day. Honestly, why the hell would anyone want to look like that?

From: "Haruno Sakura"

To: "Yamanaka Ino"

Shut up, pig. Or he's just sick at the thought of me being anywhere near him, which I find more likely. I seriously think he thinks that I hate him. Which is like the furthest from the truth possible. And, actually most of the female population of the school prefer a chicken's butt to a PINEAPPLE.

From: "Yamanaka Ino"

To: "Haruno Sakura"

No, why would he come if those were the circumstances? He would know that Hinata would never have a party without inviting you, so why would he come at all? And SHUT UP, FOREHEAD!!!!!!!!

From: "Haruno Sakura"

To: "Yamanaka Ino"

Gosh, pig's using big words! 'Circumstances'! Wow! Hmm… he probably thought I wasn't coming or something.

From: "Yamanaka Ino"

To: "Haruno Sakura"

I repeat, SHUT UP, FOREHEAD!!!!!!!! And, no, that's not true, Naruto was shouting to the whole school that he was going to a party with you, and there's no way Sasuke would be able to avoid hearing that.

From: "Haruno Sakura"

To: "Yamanaka Ino"

HE WAS???!!! I'm going to kill him. Gosh, poor Hinata!

From: "Yamanaka Ino"

To: "Haruno Sakura"

No no, he was saying Hinata's name as well.

From: "Haruno Sakura"

To: "Yamanaka Ino"

Oh, ok, good. Arggh, so bored without you right now…

From: "Yamanaka Ino"

To: "Haruno Sakura"

What you doing?

From: "Haruno Sakura"

To: "Yamanaka Ino"

Trying to drown out the noise of Hiate-sensei's droning like the rest of the class – I would give a quarter laptops, five eighths phones, and the other eighth are social outcasts who are ostentatiously pretending to BBM someone, when really they have about two people on their contact list (their parents) – while hiding my screen from my dear partner, who it is very ironic that I sit next to.

From: "Yamanaka Ino"

To: "Haruno Sakura"

Oh yeah, Hiate-sensei *shudders*. I feel for you, forehead. Oh yeah you sit next to SASUKE don't you?

From: "Haruno Sakura"

To: "Yamanaka Ino"

Thanks so much for being the considerate friend you are and writing his name in huge letters, which he would have seen, had I not moved my laptop just in time.

From: "Yamanaka Ino"

To: "Haruno Sakura"

You're welcome! Suna is so boring. All I can see for miles to my left is desert and to my right, there's just this long fall (we're on a cliff) to a river. Except this one road we're about to junction with, and there's only about one truck on it.

From: "Haruno Sakura"

To: "Yamanaka Ino"

Better than the scenery of drooling sleepers and Hiate-sensei, who's practically asleep himself.

From: "Yamanaka Ino"

To: "Haruno Sakura"

Just turn to your side! Plenty of beautiful scenery there.

From: "Haruno Sakura"

To: "Yamanaka Ino"

Nice going there, pig. Just made me blush bright red, and when he asked if I was ill or something, and I muttered no, he just looked at me really weirdly and shrugged.

From: "Yamanaka Ino"

To: "Haruno Sakura"

HA, LOL! I laugh at your love problems. Stupid truck. It's not even moving and our bus driver doesn't know whether to go forward or not in case it's going to move.

From: "Haruno Sakura"

To: "Yamanaka Ino"

Thanks for being such a great friend Ino. Much appreciated.

From: "Yamanaka Ino"

To: "Haruno Sakura"

Finally, moving! Wait. Oh, so now that we're moving, the truck decides to move as well. Well, it's going to have to let us go first.

From: "Haruno Sakura"

To: "Yamanaka Ino"

Calm down, Ino! You'll get there eventually.

From: "Yamanaka Ino"

To: "Haruno Sakura"

I won't calm down! We've been on the bus for frigging two hours! Wait. That's weird. The truck isn't stopping. But we're right in the middle of the road. It has to stop. But it's not. Oh my god, if it doesn't stop it's going to push us off the clif sbvj

dn

From: "Haruno Sakura"

To: "Yamanaka Ino"

PIG!!!???

From: "Haruno Sakura"

To: "Yamanaka Ino"

Oh wait, I'm not that gullible.

From: "Haruno Sakura"

To: "Yamanaka Ino"

Pig??? Come on, haha, you got me.

From: "Haruno Sakura"

To: "Yamanaka Ino"

Pig??? PIG????? PIG, COME ON THIS ISN'T FUNNY.

From: "Haruno Sakura"

To: "Yamanaka Ino"

PIG!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

_WTF was that?  
__-Naruto, aka the most awesome person on earth_

_How the hell am I meant to know?  
__-Sasuke, aka boy stuck next to the biggest loser on earth_

_Uh, maybe because you were sitting next to her?  
__-Naruto, aka boy stuck next to biggest emo on earth_

_Well, I have no idea. One minute she's doing something on her laptop, which I think she's hiding from me, the next she's on my lap hyperventilating.  
__-Sasuke, aka oh wait I'm not that immature_

_Well, where's her laptop?  
__-Naruto, aka fine then, I'm not either_

_I'm not going to sink that low, Naruto.  
__-Sasuke, aka yes you are_

_Oh, so you'll take pictures of yourself in a bathrobe waving light sabers around, but you won't open someone's laptop?  
__-Naruto, aka THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE RAMEN PACKET SHIKAMARU_

_Those pictures were a long time ago.  
__-Sasuke, aka you know it says share-between-four_

_Yeah, yesterday! Btw that was an awesome bathrobe. But the sword is too short.  
__-Naruto, aka I am, my nose, my taste-buds, my throat and my stomach_

_You think? But I spent all my monthly allowance on it.  
__-Sasuke, aka ugh, you smell it? Now I don't even want any_

_But that's like the size of all my allowance from ever put together! And the sword handle was made of cardboard and was falling off!  
__-Naruto, aka good, because I wasn't planning on giving you any_

_You guys, this discussion is gay.  
__-Neji_

_Shut up! I'm not the one in love with a girl who looks more like a guy.  
__-Naruto_

_Don't flatter yourself Naruto. I only like you as a friend.  
__-Neji_

_Feel the BURN, Naruto.  
__-Sasuke_

_Ouch!  
__-Naruto_

_Ok, so we've proven that all of you are gay, so now let's move on to a more interesting discussion.  
__-Shikamaru_

_Look who's talking! I'm not the one who wears _eyeliner _and _dyes_ my hair.  
__-Naruto_

_That's true – tufts of orange sticking out in the middle of the pineapple really isn't the way to go, Shikamaru.  
__-Neji_

_It's very appealing actually. I think you'll find that I'm the real chick magnet around here.  
__-Shikamaru_

_Yeah, maybe to one dumb blonde girl.  
__-Naruto_

_Why thank you, Naruto.  
__-Shikamaru_

_Enough with the I'm a girl jokes, already people.  
__-Naruto_

_Then it must be time for the you're a transvestite jokes.  
__-Sasuke_

_I'm leaving this discussion.  
__-Naruto_

_What, so you can go and pretend to go and BBM someone? And yes, you are one of those social recluses. Who else would buy a Blackberry?  
__-Neji_

And _his only contacts are his parents.  
__-Sasuke_

_Don't be such a retard, Naruto. Give me some more!  
__-Neji_

_No! You have to buy me some more if you eat any.  
__-Naruto_

I _bought the frigging _share-between-four_, ramen, Naruto.  
__-Shikamaru_

_The school genius? Questionable.  
__-Sasuke_

_I realise my mistake now.  
__-Shikamaru_

_Naruto, if you don't give me some, I will buy a packet of ramen and eat it right in front of your face without giving you any – a slow and painful death by ramen.  
__-Neji_

_Sadistic!  
__-Shikamaru_

_But all too intelligent.  
__-Sasuke_

_Fine, bastards, have some.  
__-Naruto_

_I'll pass after what you told me about smelling it.  
__-Sasuke_

_Now that I think of it, where is that blonde girl you like, Shikamaru?  
__-Neji_

…_Don't know… speaking of girls, why did Sakura fall onto your lap and start hyperventilating?  
__-Shikamaru_

_Oh, for god's sake, not this discussion again. I don't know.  
__-Sasuke_

_What happened after she fainted and you carried her out of the room?  
__-Neji_

_Took her to the nurse and left her there.  
__-Sasuke_

_Wow! You actually bothered? With any other girl you would have just left her outside the door. Looks like someone has a tiny-weeny little crush!  
__-Naruto_

_Firstly, no I wouldn't have. Ok, maybe I would have. But that's not the point. You can't assume I like her because I carried her to the school nurse, after being _told_ to do so by the history teacher. And secondly, no need to sound like a male (?) nurse, Naruto.  
__-Sasuke_

_A history teacher who probably wouldn't care if he tripped over her on the way out. And, I repeat, ENOUGH WITH THE I'M A GIRL JOKES ALREADY.  
__-Naruto_

_No, I think Naruto's actually right for once.  
__-Shikamaru_

_Who'd have thought.  
__-Neji_

_HEY YOU LITTL-Yes! History over! See you later, guys!  
__-Naruto_

_What a retard.  
__-Sasuke_

_I couldn't agree more.  
__-Shikamaru + Neji (I second that)_


	3. Chapter 3

From: Uzumaki Naruto

To: Haruno Sakura

Hey sakra-chn. How r u? wt hpnd in hstry? Teme only tld me tht aftr u fnted he tk u 2 the nrse, bt wt hpnd?

From: Haruno Sakura

To: Uzumaki Naruto

Oh my gd naruto wt am I gng 2 do? I was emailing ino, and this was the last email I gt frm her:

I won't calm down! We've been on the bus for frigging two hours! Wait. That's weird. The truck isn't stopping. But we're right in the middle of the road. It has to stop. But it's not. Oh my god, if it doesn't stop it's going to push us off the clif sbvj dn

N I emled her lods aftr tht bt she ddnt reply!

From: Uzumaki Naruto

To: Haruno Sakura

WTF???!!! Hv u tld ne1???

From: Haruno Sakura

To: Uzumaki Naruto

The nrse bt she tld me ino was jst prnking me, but ino wud never take a prnk this far. Trust me.

From: Uzumaki Naruto

To: Haruno Sakura

Wt r u gng 2 do?

From: Haruno Sakura

To: Uzumaki Naruto

Im gng 2 go chck my email. Hng on a min.


	4. Chapter 4

From: "Haruno Sakura" ()

To: "Yamanaka Ino" ()

Pig? Are you there? Are you ok?

From: "Yamanaka Ino" ()

To: "Haruno Sakura" ()

Sakura? Oh my god, I think I just had the most frightening experience of my life.

From: "Haruno Sakura" ()

To: "Yamanaka Ino" ()

PIG!!! Thank god, you're ok! I was dying back there!

From: "Yamanaka Ino" ()

To: "Haruno Sakura" ()

What do you mean?

From: "Haruno Sakura" ()

To: "Yamanaka Ino" ()

Um… I only… hyperventilated and fell onto Sasuke's lap, and then fainted, before he carried me to the school nurse, now yes? What were you saying?

From: "Yamanaka Ino" ()

To: "Haruno Sakura" ()

You WHAT???!!!! And he WHAT???!!!

From: "Haruno Sakura" ()

To: "Yamanaka Ino" ()

That's not the point, pig, tell me what happened to you.

From: "Yamanaka Ino" ()

To: "Haruno Sakura" ()

Well, after that truck crashed straight into us and caused us to hang of the cliff, the back half of the bus, me being in it, literally hanging in mid air, everyone was screaming, and because everyone in the top half was too selfish to care what happened to us, and ran off the bus as fast as possible, the bottoms half began to tip even more over the edge, so, I broke the window using the emergency hammer, and, by then, the fire engine was here (man, do they have quick emergency services!) and they sent a ladder down, and I helped all the people left on the bus to climb onto it and, then left myself, literally 5 seconds before the bus tipped and fell over the edge. Quite a nerve wracking experience, I can tell you.

From: "Haruno Sakura" ()

To: "Yamanaka Ino" ()

OMG, pig!!! That was so brave!! I can't believe you did that! That's actually incredible!!! I'll make sure I casually mention it to Shikamaru. There's no way he'll resist brave AND beautiful.

From: "Yamanaka Ino" ()

To: "Haruno Sakura" ()

Aww! Forehead!!! That's so cute!!! Thanks, I love you. Now, back to your man problems. Did I read that incredibly small font correctly? You fainted on Sasuke, and he _carried you to the nurse_?

From: "Haruno Sakura" ()

To: "Yamanaka Ino" ()

Only because Hiate-sensei told him to.

From: "Yamanaka Ino" ()

To: "Haruno Sakura" ()

Yes, but with any other girl, he would have left her lying outside the door! Now, _this_ is a sure sign that he likes you.

From: "Haruno Sakura" ()

To: "Yamanaka Ino" ()

No way, he's not that cruel. I'm sure of it. Or at least I think. I hope. Probably. Fine, maybe he would've. But he was probably too scared of Hiate-sensei. He wouldn't have liked tripping over me as he left the room.

From: "Yamanaka Ino" ()

To: "Haruno Sakura" ()

Did I just hear the words Sasuke, scared and Hiate-sensei in the same sentence? Or even the meaning of them in the same sentence? Are you joking? Hiate-sensei's more scared of Sasuke than Sasuke is of Hiate-sensei. And, to be honest, I don't think he would have cared if he tripped over you on the way out of the room. He would have been either too eager to get out, or just too lazy to care.

From: "Haruno Sakura" ()

To: "Yamanaka Ino" ()

Hmm, true. Hey! Don't dis Hiate-sensei! He's a sweet guy. And besides, I think Shikamaru's the word when it comes to laziness.

From: "Yamanaka Ino" ()

To: "Haruno Sakura" ()

HEY!!!! Do you ever find me calling Sasuke an emo?? All men have their faults.

From: "Haruno Sakura" ()

To: "Yamanaka Ino" ()

Actually, yes. Quite a lot, in fact. Hang on, need to text Naruto.

From: "Yamanaka Ino" ()

To: "Haruno Sakura" ()

Fine, ditch me for that retard. I don't care.


	5. Chapter 5

From: Haruno Sakura

To: Uzumaki Naruto

Shes ok, jst emaild me. Bt she did hv a really scry experience. N tht cliff thing wsnt a prnk. Take that schl nrse.

From: Uzumaki Naruto

To: Haruno Sakura

Soz wt does experience mean?

From: Haruno Sakura

To: Uzumaki Naruto

Ughh cnt b bothrd Naruto. C ya

From: Uzumaki Naruto

To: Haruno Sakura

No! sakr-chn wait!

From: Uzumaki Naruto

To: Haruno Sakura

Dam

From: Uzumaki Naruto

To: Haruno Sakura

Oops ddnt mean 2 send tht


	6. Chapter 6

_Dude what the hell was that?_

_-Shikamaru_

_He was annoying me._

_-Sasuke_

_He barely spoke to you!_

_-Neji_

_He was just jealous that Sakura was talking to someone else. Isn't that right teme? Hahahahaha._

_-Naruto_

_Shut up you retard. He was in my personal space._

_-Sasuke_

_Oh, well that's funny coz from where I stood Sakura looked way closer to you._

_-Naruto_

_You have bad spatial awareness._

_-Sasuke_

_No doubting that, but he does have a point._

_-Shikamaru_

_I said, the guy was annoying me! I was trying to work and I couldn't concentrate with him jabbering next to my ear._

_-Sasuke_

_Since when do you try to work in history…_

_-Neji_

_Since his one true love started talking to some other guy._

_-Naruto_

_Oh my god, I do NOT love Sakura for god's sake._

_-Sasuke_

_Well that's not very convincing…_

_-Shikamaru_

_She has pink hair and has dropped something on my head at every party I've been to this year for god's sake!_

_-Sasuke_

_Yeah you're a masochist clearly._

_-Neji_

_I do not like Sakura. And I never will._

_-Sasuke_

_Ok dude, sureee… So why did you punch him?_

_-Shikamaru_

_He was distracting me I told you._

_-Sasuke_

…_so you punched him…?_

_-Neji_

_No, I told him to be quiet and beat it. He was annoying, so I took some action._

_-Sasuke_

_He only said like two words to you…_

_-Shikamaru_

_No he said more than that._

_-Sasuke_

_Yeah, three or five._

_-Naruto_

_Well done you can count._

_-Sasuke_

_That does actually surprise me._

_-Shikamaru_

_Three or five?_

_-Neji_

_Depending on whether you count 'chicken-butt-head' as one word or three._

_-Naruto_

_OWH SASUKE! I knew only an insult to the hair could have roused you to such passion. Except for maybe.. I dunno.. someone who's name begins with S._

_-Shikamaru_

_Right another mention of that person and I punch the guilty party._

_-Sasuke_

_Dude you punch me almost every day._

_-Naruto_

_I'm serious Naruto. If he doesn't know what 'serious' means one of you explain, if I try I'll end up punching him anyway._

_-Sasuke_

_Hey! I know what serious means!_

_-Naruto_

_Yeah because Hinata told you this morning._

_-Neji_

_Your erroneous methods of life are completely unsatisfactory and you are socially inadequate. I will now take leave of this discourse in favour of consuming some ramen._

_-Naruto_

…_I'll remind Hinata never to teach him English again._

_-Neji_

_Good call._

_-Shikamaru_


	7. Chapter 7

From: "Haruno Sakura" (pinkngreenprincess )

To: "Yamanaka Ino" (babeinthecity201 )

I hate my hair.

From: "Yamanaka Ino" (babeinthecity201 )

To: "Haruno Sakura" (pinkngreenprincess )

Err… what?

From: "Haruno Sakura" (pinkngreenprincess )

To: "Yamanaka Ino" (babeinthecity201 )

It needs to go. I mean who the hell has pink hair.

From: "Yamanaka Ino" (babeinthecity201 )

To: "Haruno Sakura" (pinkngreenprincess )

So what do you plan on doing, shaving your hair off?

From: "Haruno Sakura" (pinkngreenprincess )

To: "Yamanaka Ino" (babeinthecity201 )

No fool.

From: "Yamanaka Ino" (babeinthecity201 )

To: "Haruno Sakura" (pinkngreenprincess )

Erm okay that's very informative…

From: "Haruno Sakura" (pinkngreenprincess )

To: "Yamanaka Ino" (babeinthecity201 )

"Informative"! Wow to hear you it'd really seem that you should have got higher than an E in English.

From: "Yamanaka Ino" (babeinthecity201 )

To: "Haruno Sakura" (pinkngreenprincess )

Well I like the grade E. E for English. And it's not an F! Which is what I got in most of my other subjects. Why are you in such a bad mood?

From: "Yamanaka Ino" (babeinthecity201 )

To: "Haruno Sakura" (pinkngreenprincess )

Forehead? You okay?

From: "Haruno Sakura" (pinkngreenprincess )

To: "Yamanaka Ino" (babeinthecity201 )

Yeah totally. I mean who the hell cares about jerky emo dumb violent fascist douchebags anyway.

From: "Yamanaka Ino" (babeinthecity201 )

To: "Haruno Sakura" (pinkngreenprincess )

Okay, before I ask, one question… what does fascist mean?

From: "Haruno Sakura" (pinkngreenprincess )

To: "Yamanaka Ino" (babeinthecity201 )

Never mind Ino.

From: "Yamanaka Ino" (babeinthecity201 )

To: "Haruno Sakura" (pinkngreenprincess )

Okay whatevs, so what happened?

From: "Haruno Sakura" (pinkngreenprincess )

To: "Yamanaka Ino" (babeinthecity201 )

Nothing.

From: "Yamanaka Ino" (babeinthecity201 )

To: "Haruno Sakura" (pinkngreenprincess )

Oh come on. I may be dumb but I know my best friend well enough to know that that's not true.

From: "Haruno Sakura" (pinkngreenprincess )

To: "Yamanaka Ino" (babeinthecity201 )

You're not dumb Ino. I'm sorry if I ever made you feel that way.

From: "Yamanaka Ino" (babeinthecity201 )

To: "Haruno Sakura" (pinkngreenprincess )

Okay now I know for sure something's wrong. Just tell me forehead, you'll feel better.

From: "Haruno Sakura" (pinkngreenprincess )

To: "Yamanaka Ino" (babeinthecity201 )

I was leaving history when I saw a piece of paper in the bin with my name on it. I took it out, and guess what I found? "_I do not like Sakura. And I never will. -Sasuke_". I thought maybe this is out of context so I picked up the next piece of paper. "_She has pink hair and has dropped something on my head at every party I've been to this year for god's sake! -Sasuke_" I didn't need to read any more of that thanks.

From: "Yamanaka Ino" (babeinthecity201 )

To: "Haruno Sakura" (pinkngreenprincess )

Forehead… I'm sorry. Look he's a douche and you're too good for him. Don't think about him any more. Why don't you talk to Sai instead? And also I heard Sasuke punched Sai? What happened there?

From: "Haruno Sakura" (pinkngreenprincess )

To: "Yamanaka Ino" (babeinthecity201 )

Yeah Sai's way nicer. He's not a creepy emo. He was talking to me and then Sasuke was suddenly like "Beat it. I'm trying to work here." Then they both got up and got really close. Sai said something, I didn't hear what but Sai told me he only said that he could sit where he wanted and then Sasuke punched him. Violent jerk.

From: "Yamanaka Ino" (babeinthecity201 )

To: "Haruno Sakura" (pinkngreenprincess )

Whoaa.. sounds like a huge overreaction. You're better off with someone who doesn't have anger management issues. And don't change your hair because of what Sasuke said! He's not worth the trouble.

From: "Haruno Sakura" (pinkngreenprincess )

To: "Yamanaka Ino" (babeinthecity201 )

I'm not doing it for him. I'm doing it for myself. I'm sick of pink hair. People think that I'm one of those weird people who die their hair pink. And I want to know what it's like to walk through a shopping mall without everyone's head turning in my direction.

From: "Yamanaka Ino" (babeinthecity201 )

To: "Haruno Sakura" (pinkngreenprincess )

Fair enough… but I like your pink hair! Are you going to dye it?

From: "Haruno Sakura" (pinkngreenprincess )

To: "Yamanaka Ino" (babeinthecity201 )

Yes pig, I am.

From: "Yamanaka Ino" (babeinthecity201 )

To: "Haruno Sakura" (pinkngreenprincess )

Okay when?

From: "Haruno Sakura" (pinkngreenprincess )

To: "Yamanaka Ino" (babeinthecity201 )

Before Ten Ten's party. Gotta go eat now.

From: "Yamanaka Ino" (babeinthecity201 )

To: "Haruno Sakura" (pinkngreenprincess )

Okay, speak later.


	8. Chapter 8

_Oh Sasuke! Sasuuukeeee do you hear meeee_

_-Shikamaru_

_Yeah wth are those soulful looks out of the window about?_

_-Neji_

_SASUKE_

_-Shikamaru_

_Would you nosy incompetent losers just leave me alone._

_-Sasuke_

_Leave him alone, it's that time of month._

_-Naruto_

_HAHAHAHA Naruto that black eye is going to stay a while._

_-Shikamaru_

_You said that about the one he gave me yesterday. My eyes are now resistant to his punches._

_-Naruto_

'_Resistant'? Neji I thought you were going to tell Hinata to stop teaching him English._

_-Shikamaru_

_I did! She likes that retard for some reason._

_-Neji_

_Err yeah what's not to like..?_

_-Naruto_

_Are you joking… And Neji do you mean LIKES?_

_-Shikamaru_

_Yes I think so._

_-Neji_

_She does?_

_-Naruto_

_Yes retard._

_-Neji_

_Wow… I never realised._

_-Naruto_

_Which is exactly why I wonder why she does._

_-Neji_

_Shut up! _

_-Naruto_

_So what are you going to do?_

_-Neji_

_What is he going to do? This is a GIRL, like an actual member of the female population, who actually likes him. He's never going to find one of those again!_

_-Shikamaru_

_As I said, Shut up! But you're right, I'm going to talk to her. Thanks for telling me._

_-Naruto_

_Wow he's never been this serious before._

_-Shikamaru_

_HA! Bet you're jealous now teme! The girl I like actually likes me instead of ignoring me._

_-Naruto_

_Okay THAT black eye has got to last._

_-Neji_

_Hahahaha. But what do you mean Naruto?_

_-Shikamaru_

_He's pissed coz Sakura's ignoring him._

_-Naruto_

_Naruto, you despicable piece of shit would you please go and die in a hole before I kill you and stuff you into one._

_-Sasuke_

_Err.. Is that a question?_

_-Naruto_

_Wow he's really pissed! Do you think he's coming back?_

_-Shikamaru_

_Meh who cares. It means more ramen for me!_

_-Naruto_

_Why is Sakura ignoring him?_

_-Neji_

_Meh dunno._

_-Naruto_

_Naruto that note had ramen all over it. And I saw it drop from your mouth._

_-Neji_

_Well there's gotta be consequences for trying to share ramen with me._

_-Naruto_

_You repulse me._

_-Shikamaru_

_I couldn't have phrased that better._

_-Neji_

_So who's excited for Ten Ten's?_

_-Naruto_

_I can't go._

_-Shikamaru_

_Oh the blonde chick'll miss you._

_-Naruto_

_Would you please stop hitting on me Naruto._

_-Shikamaru_

_I give up._

_-Naruto_

_Do you think Sasuke'll come?_

_-Neji_

_Well he'd better! I don't have a lift if he doesn't coz that bitchy instructor didn't give me my licence._

_-Naruto_

_That's coz you drove into a tree and a cat…_

_-Shikamaru_

_Well it's not my fault the cat was in the tree!_

_-Naruto_

_It was there because you chased it up the tree with your car…_

_-Neji_

_Details!_

_-Naruto_


End file.
